


Scout Harding's Reward

by fake_years



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, First Time, Polyamory, Qunari, Size Difference, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 01:05:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fake_years/pseuds/fake_years
Summary: Sera approves of the Inquisitor's flirting with Scout Harding





	

Scout Lace Harding woke to a voice in the dark. She bolted upright, wiping away loose strands of hair from her face. The night had gone silent barring the stray whistle of an August Ram that gave her chills. Lace glanced at the other Inquisition officer asleep in the corner, nose pressed into their travel-stained pillow undisturbed. Perhaps it had been a dream? Yet Lace could almost feel warm breath brush the shell of her ear.

She lifted herself to stand. She could still make out shapes in the dark as she side-stepped the officer’s extended legs. Lace crept towards the entrance and approached what she could make out of that unknown darkness of the Emerald Graves. Lace peered out to see a sky the color of a plum’s skin lit by stars - or from what she could see peaking between the branches. The canopy had turned Fade-glow green in the moonlight. Lace tried not to let it make her uneasy. The leaves hissed and rattled as if in suspicion. It was surely the grandest graveyard Lace ever seen. She might not have believed in hauntings before, but the things she’d seen in the Inquisition challenged a great deal of her understandings of possible versus impossible.

Her scouting team had now spent two weeks in this forest. Typically she’d have returned to Skyhold by now, but Inquisitor Adaar had insisted that Lace not travel with the injury she’d recently sustained. Eve now, Lace’s leg felt stiff with the lingering venom and disuse. She could still hear the sound of the Inquisitor’s axe cutting the air and into the exoskeleton of the spider. The blood had been horrible. Its fluids had stunk beyond compare as the gunk sizzled into the earth. Lace’s fingers worked her hair into an auburn braid and found her shirt ties in the dark.

Outside she sat next to where their fire had been. The company’s three tents created a shadowy semi-circle around the forest clearing, of which she shared the first tent with Officer Ghent. The second was now occupied by Blackwall, Sera, and Dorian. The Inquisitor occupied the third and largest dwelling. The toe of Lace's boot nudged the ashes filling her nostrils with the scent of charred nug fat. 

A low grunt snapped Lace back to attention. She took cover behind the rock she’d been using as a seat in one instinctual movement. It sounded like the voice had come from the Inquisitor’s tent - yet it didn't sound like the Inquisitor. Who else could it be? Cassandra had made it clear that any advances on the Herald would make a poor impression on the troops. Then again, maybe Blackwall had managed to charm her? A Grey Warden at least had some standing compared to another lowly soldier. There might be some gain to that match. He could have seduced Lady Adaar without Lace noticing. Lace tried to pretend the idea didn’t hurt a little.

In spite of herself, Lace strained to hear more. The grass itched her bare legs but she couldn’t bring herself to move. She had to know. She felt shame for stepping outside her station, for trespassing on the Inquisitor’s private matters. For lusting after her superior to the degree that she’d risked so much.

Lace had been interested in the fairer sex since she could remember. Her parents hadn’t dissuaded. Everyone else in Redcliffe had seemed content enough to ignore it. There had been her childhood friend for whom she’d kept a fire burning, a hope that her affections were returned. Of course her friend had ended up raising a family with a man in Greenfell years later without Lace ever confessing.

As she lay there, Lace’s injured leg suddenly cramped. She couldn’t muffle her surprise quickly enough. Lace watched as a head peered out from the Inquisitor’s tent. Except it wasn’t Blackwall’s long beard and bushy head. Even in the dark, Lace could make out elven ears and choppy blonde hair. Surely it wasn’t what it looked like. Sera had been practically an outlaw before the Inquisition and back at Skyhold, Lace had never seen Sera and Lady Adaar socializing beyond a passing word. When did this happen? Right under her nose? Some scout she was. Lace had never even gotten up the courage to ask who or what the Inquisitor preferred in bed partners. Lace had been working up to it, of course. The moment just hadn't been right.

“Who’s there? I’ll stuff yer head with arrows if you’re Coryphi-whatisface!” Sera whispered despite the fact that she didn’t appear to have her bow. Lace could tell now that her shoulder’s were bare. Sera squinted further into the distance, turning to look straight in Lace’s direction. “Short legs, red hair - Scout Harding? That you?”

Lace slowly rose to a standing position. She allowed the sparse moonlight to illuminate her, holding her hands up “Just me, couldn’t sleep.” If she’d overstepped her bounds, she’d face the consequences. There wasn’t any turning back now.

“Well get over here,” Sera hissed. Lace walked up to the tent’s opening. Before she could take another steadying breath, a hand tugged her so that she stumbled and nearly fell into whoever was inside. Lace just caught herself before tripping over two pairs of bare legs. Her whole body burned. Neither of them were wearing clothing. She kept her eyes the ground, covered by a wool woven rug with cushions of velveteen strewn about. Her thoughts spun with the tidal wave of new information.

Lady Adaar’s large hand took her much smaller one and guided her towards them. It was a humid den, the air thick with sex between women and the pungent skins of well-traveled boots. “Scout Harding,” Adaar touched her again once she'd kneeled before her, “I’m quite pleased that you’re here. Would you like to stay?”

“She was creepin’ outside! Course she wants to come in,” Sera interjected, naked as the day she was born. Lace couldn’t help her eyes from drifting over all of that exposed, milky skin. She’d always known Sera to be pretty, but to see her long limbs relaxed and her breasts rosy with recent attention was another matter. Lace felt warmth in the pit of her stomach and between her legs.

“I…I’ll stay. I just. I don’t know what’s going on.” The Inquisitor had picked up Lace’s hints, made note of her flirting in return; as had Sera who seemed to approve. Sera even seemed to encourage whatever existed between the Inquisitor and the scout.

“Come here,” Lady Adaar gestured between her bent legs. As much as Lace had admired Sera, she was utterly transfixed by the Inquisitor’s nudity. Her generous proportions took up Lace’s entire line of view, commanding her full attention.

The Qunari seemed to sense Lace’s discomfort with the situation and offered a smile. “Are you dedicated to serving the Inquisition?” She tilted Lace’s chin up to meet her eyes. Lace nodded, sparing a glance at Sera who looked like a cat who’d caught its prey. Lace shivered. “I can show you how you can better serve the, shall we say, personal needs of your Inquisitor. How does that sound?”

The dwarf let slip a laugh, in part in disbelief. She looked around her again to the two undressed women she’d clearly interrupted. Sera had moved behind her and the Lady was spread in front of her in all her glory. “Maker, what the - am I dreaming? I never meant to impose. I didn’t even know you two were…”

Sera’s scent invaded her space until Lace could feel her grin against the fabric of her nightgown, “Been talking to Inkie about you.” Her voice was rough and teasing. Her body heat seeped through the thin fabric. Lace couldn’t seem to help but tilt her head back.

She bit her lip at the sensation of soft lips of her sensitive skin. “Me?”

Sera’s lips found the nape of her neck. “Ain’t talkin’ to anybody else, am I? Didn’t have any great, big plan to get your knickers off or whatever, but you’re fit and you’re here, yeah? Why not make the most it.”

“I’d have to agree,” the Inquisitor’s eyes wrinkled at the size of her smile. Her hand caressed Lace’s cheek while Sera mouthed at her skin some more.

“Yes,” Lace said simply, closing her eyes. She gave into the arousal, letting go of both her fear and pride. “Please.” She kneeled down between the Inquisitor’s bent knees and place her hands there.

Lady Adaar’s fingers twisted in Lace’s hair and the palm of her hand pressed on the back of her skull. She slowly guided Lace’s head toward her cunt. Lace’s freckled lips were mere inches away as she leaned down.The unmasked scent of her Lady’s arousal, practically oozing from her lips. Lace moaned as the reality of her position slammed back into her. Her mind conjured Cassandra’s shock at discovering them fraternizing, face deep in the Herald of Andraste’s sex. Wetness smeared over Lace’s lips and chin and under her nose, where it wasn’t buried in untamed pubic hair.

As if a lever had been pulled, Lace’s ravenous mouth began to move, lapping over the full expanse of Lady Adaar’s cunt. Lace breathed in deep before she renewed her enthusiastic licking. The Inquisitor’s hips arched up to meet her tongue.

Lace felt cool, slender hands sliding up her thighs. Fingers pushed up her nightgown to her waist, leaving her exposed without her small clothes to hide her cunt. “Mmm, there it is,” Sera ran her nails over the skin, eyeing Lace’s lips peeking out from between her legs. Lace gasped against the Inquisitor. Sera dipped a finger along her labia to find them already dripping. “You like this, yeah? Always knew you’d have a pretty lil’ one.”

The dwarf nudged her nose into the Inquisitor’s leg to hide her face. Humiliation returned at the idea of being so on display and so hopelessly aroused. Lace felt Sera’s own bare skin and hard nipples brush against her ass. Both of Sera’s hands took hold of Lace’s cheeks, pale and generously freckled like the rest of the scout’s body. Sera spanked her in appreciation, earning another groan, this time louder. Sera’s hands kneaded Lace’s ass in earnest, playing with it then letting go and watching her thick backside bounce. Sera let out a growl.

“Keep up that show and I’m going to come,” Lady Adaar swallowed thickly. Her horn tips scraped the wall of the tent when she let her head fall back.

“Not my problem,” Sera teased in a breathy, sing-song voice before uneven bangs tickled Lace’s skin. She spread Lace’s cheeks further apart and lowered her face to graze them. Moist warmth ghosted over Lace’s hole and the edge of her cunt, an incredible tease of sensation. Sera nudged her face between Lace’s legs without further preamble and began to suck at Lace’s swollen, wet lips. Lace cursed against the Inquisitor, so much so that she had to pause.

Sera moved back to better grab handfuls of Lace’s breasts and pull her ass into her, pressing the dwarf’s backside so that it was flush with Sera’s own pubic hair. She dragged across Lace’s perked nipples over and over with her palms, as if hungry for it. She broke the onslaught to lick the small of Lace’s back and lock eyes with Adaar. Lace cried and bucked back into her again. Sera mercifully answered by ducking down and swallowing her cunt again with reckless abandon.

The Inquisitor played with Lace’s long, loose hair as the dwarf shook past an orgasm. The Qunari hushed and soothed her even while grinding her cunt into her tongue. It was clear that the Inquisitor’s own pussy was dripping down her thighs at the sight. “There, there, we’ll take care of you. Let Sera do as she pleases. You’ll take what we give you, won’t you?”

“Yes,” Lace choked out, “Yes m’am.” Her whole body quivered with the aftershock of orgasm.

Lace focused what remained of her desire on the Inquisitor’s sex. The smell that had enticed her before drove her mad now. Her compact fingers slid so easily into Lady Adaar’s folds that Lace had three greedy fingers inside her before either could fully register it.

“Harding, don’t stop,” the Qunari ordered. On the other side, Sera cleaned up Lace’s remaining juices.

Lace wiggled her fourth finger past the tight, wet walls of Lady Adaar’s cunt. Her breathing was labored. Strands of hair stuck to Lace’s sweat-covered forehead. Lace could only image the picture they made. She looked up at the Inquisitor, unable to hide her awe. She pushed the remainder of her hand inside. Unbearably good softness enveloped her up to her wrist. Lace wanted to cry at the sheer pleasure of it.

It was Lady Adaar’s turn to curse so loudly that Lace feared the next tents over (or an enemy) might hear. Sera crawled up to seal the Qunari’s mouth, lips smothering her strangled cries. The elf whispered encouragements into her lover’s mouth that were lost on Lace. The muscles of the Inquisitor’s cunt constricted and fluttered so hard that Lace’s own sex twitched in response. The Qunari’s orgasm went on for several minutes on end, leaving Lace filthy with her slickness by the time that Lady Adaar had regained her composure.

“Bloody hell,” Sera hissed, “Right, Scout Lacey-pants, you’re well good at that for a dwarf.” Lace was too blissed-out to roll her eyes.

“Come up here,” Lady Adaar brought Lace into her lap, careful of her leg. Her massive breasts would have enveloped Lace if she’d leaned fully in. The Qunari’s areola alone was wider than both of hers combined. Lady Adaar’s wide hands circled Lace’s entire waist. Lace wanted to come all over again.The Qunari could lift her without a second thought. She felt smaller than ever before, felt the true size of Adaar, beyond that of humans or elves. The physical possibilities excited her.

“You don’t have to do anything, really,” Lace began.

“Course we do,” Sera said. “Where’s the fun in doin’ nothin?”

“Would you like to rub yourself on me until you come again?” Lady Adaar smirked, already pressing the dwarf’s clit and pussy down by maneuvering her hips with her wide hands. Slick trails of fluid smeared over the Inquisitor’s pebbled, charcoal-colored skin. Lace whined helplessly in reply. She clutched onto Adaar’s muscular arms, trying to find purchase. “Sera, dear, remember when you rode my face earlier with your gorgeous cunt? I didn’t quite get a good enough look. Touch yourself so I can see.”

“Yes m’am!” Sera crowed. She lounged back on the earth-toned pillows, leaning on her elbows with her pussy in full view. The tips of her fingers instantly went to her eager clit.

“Inquisitor…I’m..I’m…” Lace thrust into the friction of Lady Adaar’s belly. The delicious pressure was building. Lace felt drunk with the need to ride out her orgasm onto Adaar. “I’m going to come.” The dwarf instinctively buried her head into Adaar’s breasts, teething at the Lady’s nipples in the throes of her release. Sera followed shortly after with her own orgasm from across the tent. She soon joined the other two.

Lace collapsed onto the Inquisitor’s chest while Sera plastered herself to the Qunari’s side, humming with satisfaction. As her orgasm faded, the dwarf tried to keep the flurry of questions inside her head at bay. Would this hurt her professionally? Was Sera really alright with this sort of arrangement? Was it going to happen again? Would she ever be able to forget what the inquisition's leader tasted like, now that she knew? Lady Adaar interrupted her train of thought.

“…perhaps in Skyhold in my chambers? A drink at the tavern?”

“What was that?” Lace lifted her head up. Sera snorted a laugh.

“I was saying, maybe we should consider trying this in Skyhold.”

“Mmm, proper bed” The elf added, extending a hand to Lace’s.

Lace looked down at Sera who had already begun to drift off, mouth going slack at the edges, eyes half-lidded. One of the elf’s legs hooked around Lady Adaar who rested along the tent wall, thereby trapping Lace in her position. “I’d be honored,” she sighed with satisfaction.


End file.
